1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to new and useful improvements in panels which include a core and which is laminated with a veneer or a high-pressure laminated plastic, and more particularly to an edge construction of such panel.
2. State of the Prior Art
It is well known to form panels, particularly panels for furniture construction, having a generally rounded edge wherein the panels are formed of a core to which a veneer such as wood veneer or plastic is applied. However, while such a panel may have a gently rounded edge, or a square cut edge to which the veneer may be readily applied, in certain specific instances it is desired that the gently curved edge terminate in a low radius edge portion. This is particularly true of European furniture which requires that any edge of a work surface have a minimum 2 mm radius formed on it. It is very difficult to wrap veneer around such a low edge radius.
It has been known to provide panels and other covered components with a nose edging. The patents to Cooper U.S. Pat. No. 718,821; Rockwell U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,358; Breese U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,554; Greiner U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,181; Meyercord et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,228; Wilburn U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,056; and Tuneke et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,410 disclose various forms of providing panels and the like with nose on edge defining members. However, such nose or edge defining members either have a totally different appearance from the remainder of the panel, or function to define the entire nose or edge of such a panel or the like.